Red 5
Overview The 5th Prototype AHSMB builded by MJP is called Red-5, an All-Round Combat Leader. Red-5 is piloted by Team Rabbits Leader Izuru Hitachi. Like a Forward Unit Red-5 became a Vanguard of the team. But as a Combat Leader, this unit also has capability to handle high command transmission as well. Unit''' Feature' Like Blue 1, this unit also consist from two part, The Core Module and The Frame Unit. Red 5 was made based on the technology that the Wulgaru used for their machines. It serves as a leader unit that is able to process the status quo of the surroundings during combat, allowing the pilot to issue orders easily. Like Blue 1, it is versatile so as to provide easy maneuverbility. It is also installed with the JURIA-SYSTEM like the other four units that was manufactured along with it, but it is able to surpass the system and 'take over' the pilot as shown in the anime. '''Pit Crew' in the show Red-5 pit crew member consists of five friendly mechanics and act together like a family. Component Armoured Frame Red 5 consists two parts: the core and the frame. The core acts as a "skeleton"frame for the unit and shelters the pilot as well. The frame, also known the as Jaeger suit, is what gives the unit its looks, and acts as an armour as well. Beam Cannon A Dual-mode Beam Gun, hand-carried in use. Red-5 can use these weapon in two mode with is Burst Mode with Low Penetration and Single Mode with High Penetration. HEP Cannon Mounted on forearm, hand-carried in use, and can be launched from Pit Crew Ships. This are the Red-5 "Jack of all Trades" weapon, it contain many function namely: * Variable Speed Beam Rifle; this is the HEP Cannon standard function, it became a mid-range rapid fire weapon to attack the enemy. Izuru can adjust the firing speed at the expense of its penetration power. * High Energy Particle Beam; when HEP Cannon extended it's barrel it can deliver even more powerful beam toward far enemies. The drawback using this mode are it has significant delay charge, so against skilled enemies some of them might be able to avoid the attack. * Chainsaw; for close range attack this weapon can emerge a set of sawtooth at the edge of it. Can be sed to parry enemy attack or to pierce through the enemy armor. * Micro Mine Launcher; stored on the side of the weapon. this micro mine are mainly use to confuse or suppress closing enemy. Multi Launcher Like HEP Cannon, its mounted on forearm, hand-carried in use, and can be launched from Pit Crew Ships. From the look of it this weapon has 4 different barrel. so I suspect it has four different attack (Scatter Impact Mode, Rapid Fire Mode, Grenade Launcher Mode and Long Range Sniping Mode) CIWS Vulcan 6-Barrel CIWS (Close In Weapon System), mounted on hips (3-barrel each), fire-linked. These are Red-5 standard beam vulcan used to suppress enemy at close range. ArmGuard Shield Can be mounted on both forearm. These are Red-5 defensive equipment, each of it has its own independent shield generator capable withstanding enemy attack. The ArmGuard can also be launched to protect another object or target. SwordArm Counter '''Red 5 is equipped with retractable blades on both of its arms. It is the main weapon of that unit. '''Heavy Machete Longbow Cannon Category:AHSMB Category:Mecha Category:MJP